


Longing (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hobbit_kink的应文。索林和德瓦林一起长大，德瓦林是索林的守卫……按得搜昂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fills Go Ever On (for hobbit_kink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653873) by [sour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour/pseuds/sour). 



> Original Author: mairon  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author
> 
> 作者更改了部分时间线

“德瓦林！”蒂斯把他拉进会客厅。小女孩兴奋极了，跌跌撞撞差点被自个儿绊倒。“我有弟弟了！”

德瓦林没觉得这事值得大惊小怪。他自己就有个哥哥。事实上几乎每个矮人都有兄弟。当然啦蒂斯的弟弟多少还是有点不同的，有朝一日他会成为他们的国王。不过现在嘛，那个被毛毯裹着的小东西还差得远呢。

“你不懂。”蒂斯爬上座椅挤到母亲身旁，眼睛一刻也不愿离开出生不久的弟弟。欧音和巴林也在，后者抱起德瓦林好让他看清楚些。索林睡得正香，脸皱巴巴的，一只小拳头捏着毯子。

德瓦林是不懂，不过索林睁开蓝眼睛打哈欠时，他想他会明白的。

-~.~-

因为索恩信任方丁，而巴林忙于学习没空盯着德瓦林，于是他在二十岁上得到了有生以来的第一份工作——当索林的守卫。

一开始他没少抱怨来着，不过很快就意外地发现他们俩挺合得来，索林比绝大部分他那个年纪的矮人勇敢、自信。本来德瓦林和蒂斯年龄相仿，是彼此的最佳练习对象，可是相较斧头、锤子和格斗蒂斯更喜欢弓箭，幸好索林答应跟他对练。近战才是最棒的。

与其他同龄人一样，他们也玩“都林打座狼”的游戏，鉴于索林是货真价实的“都林”，所以装成座狼的永远都是德瓦林，他从来不抱怨，因为没有什么比举起木剑大喊：“Baruk Khazâd!”更让索林高兴的了。索林高兴了，德瓦林就高兴了。

没过几年，弗林呜哇呜哇哭着降生。现在德瓦林不用靠巴林帮忙就能看清抱在索林他母亲怀里的小家伙。蒂斯目不转睛地望着新弟弟，索林已经进入了“自豪的哥哥”模式，他们拉过德瓦林，像一家人一样围着新生儿。

-~.~-

理论上刚三十岁的德瓦林还不能携带具有杀伤力的武器，不过另一方面他是王位继承人的守卫（而且巴林永远没办法阻止他溜进军械库），于是例外情有可原。他一直很喜欢他那把木斧——可是能被劈开两半的斧头有什么用——所以他给自己挑了把沉重的铁制战斧。起初他几乎拿不动它，但经过每天不懈的努力和训练，很快他能像巴林挥舞钉锤一样自如地掌握新斧头了。最重要的一点是：索林嫉妒得不得了。

他拿了几件小号武器带去给索林挑。虽然都是些用过的旧钝器，但索林已经高兴得两眼放光，最后一把战锤吸引了他的视线。

“我想要把剑。”话虽这么说，索林还是收下了战锤。见他作势举高锤子，德瓦林连忙退开几步。

“不公平！”他闻声回头，看到弗林哭丧着脸朝他们奔过来，蒂斯追在后头。“你赖皮，索林！”

“别烦你哥哥。”蒂斯撇嘴，忍住笑意。“他是时候学着用真正的武器了。”

小弗林可不买账。“他整天跟德瓦林在一块儿不等于他可以玩锤子！”

“我不想要锤子。”索林说，调转战锤将手柄递向弗林。德瓦林感到一丝怒气，好在索林没有否认他们的友情，这一点稍稍安抚了他。

弗林犹犹豫豫地接过，偷瞄德瓦林。“这不是他给你的吗？”

索林笑了。“我没打算送给你。”就在这时候巴林找到了他们。

德瓦林挨了骂但没受惩罚，他毕竟索林的守卫，弗林到处乱跑怪不到他头上。蒂斯生了几天闷气，但小小的不快比不上她对他的喜爱，不到一周他们又嘻嘻哈哈地在一起玩闹了。索林没有不理睬他——恰恰相反，索林看起来对他有勇气把真家伙带出军械库佩服得很，而对德瓦林来说这就足够了。

-~.~-

直到五十岁时，德瓦林才意识到他早已心有所属。

他的感情和过去其实没有不同，唯一的变化是现在他知道那就是爱了。只要一想起索林，他的心跳便会加速，那种躁动远比单纯的兄弟情谊来得炽热强烈。

有时候他会想，如果波林比丹恩一世早出生，他也比巴林早出生，那么现在就有可能是索林被指给他当守卫了。有时候他又觉得，说不定是对珍宝的热爱才使得他倾心于索林，并产生了这种种不切实际的念头。晚上当德瓦林枕着手臂躺在床上发呆时，许多白天绝不可能有的遐思钻进他的脑袋。如果——如果他才是将要带上王冠的人，那么或许索林给他的笑容会在嘴唇上停留得更久，甚至渴望他给予的喜乐和幸福。

-~.~-

热爱金属和石头是矮人的天性，它就流淌在他们的血液中，巴林曾经这样教导他，他们也有爱人的能力，但许多矮人终其一生都不曾尝过爱情的滋味。德瓦林看看铁器又看看黄金珠宝。金属和石头，他爱的是前者，有用远比珠光宝气来得重要。比起王冠，他更珍视他的战斧。也就是说，他先前给自己找的借口不成立。

“爱人的能力既是天性也有其‘必要’。”巴林不自在地说，这些话通常应该由父母告诉儿女，“不能反抗它。你可能和许多矮人一样，一辈子都不会爱上谁，但如果发生了——起码我不会反抗，那只会害了自己。”相比其他种族，女性在矮人中非常罕见，矮人如果爱上了就会全身心地陷进去，要么得到爱要么得到绝望。从延续种族的角度来看，这确实是必要的。但这些事对德瓦林而言没有任何意义，直到他发现自己的感情。

巴林会可怜他，这么年轻就为了个不能给他生养后代的矮人沦陷，愚蠢透顶。他也想象得出蒂斯会说什么——索林是王位继承人，有延续王族血脉的责任。德瓦林知道他们都是对的，所以他暗暗立誓，绝不让自己的感情影响都林家族的未来。

-~.~-

一年又一年，德瓦林小心守着他的秘密。不过近来，他渐渐怀疑自己是不是不经意间露了马脚，因为索林看他的眼神变了——锐利、探究，常常在他的身上徘徊不去。

他总是刻意昂头挺胸，摆出战士接受检阅的神气模样。巴林不晓得其中的曲曲弯弯，没少笑话他。索林偶尔会来他们那儿过夜；被弗林纠缠得头痛的时候，偶尔想逃避学习的时候，或者就只是兴之所至想来待一晚的时候。德瓦林总是把床让给他，自己在旁边打地铺。

有天晚上，他端着盘子从厨房往会客室走，巴林拦住了他。

“你只是他的守卫，”巴林提醒道，好像德瓦林能忘掉这个事实似地，“不是他的未婚夫。”

“我知道。”他烦躁地粗声回道，“可是他想留下。难道你有本事把王子赶出门？”

“注意你的口气，小子，我可以把你赶出门。”巴林哼哼，但他的眼睛里闪着笑意，并没有当真。“德瓦林，”他停顿片刻，突然又说，“你也不小了，快六十五了。头发越来越离谱，而且很快就要比我高了。”

德瓦林已经比巴林高了寸许，他明智地没有点破。

“你也是时候明白自己的心意了。”巴林放轻声音，“我不想看着你为了这个王国落得心碎的下场。在他身旁时牢牢记住你的身份。”

德瓦林耸了耸肩，挣脱巴林的手，没有回答。

起居室里，索林坐在火炉旁的地上，正盯着火堆发呆。德瓦林走上前，在他身旁坐下。

他们分吃了盘子里的松饼。然后索林打破了沉默。

“我快六十了。”

德瓦林点头。

“会跟以前不一样吗？”

“差不太多。”

“那就是会了。”索林说，“可能对你没什么不同。但是以后有宾客时，我必须站在王座旁边全程陪同了。我也将正式被指定为继承人。你没有必要再跟着我，你的工作要结束了。”他深深地蹙起眉头。

“没差。”德瓦林说，既是对索林也是对他自己，“没打算去别的地方。”

这句话似乎减轻了索林肩膀上的重担，他仰头向身后的脚蹬靠去。

“你真的相信，”德瓦林缓缓地问，“我跟着你是因为工作和命令？”

“……不，”索林回答，“不过知道下总是不错的。”

-~.~-

就这样，他们都成年了，等到即将迎来人生中的第一个百年时，德瓦林依然是索林身旁最坚定忠诚的守卫。海利，哈尔之子，掳获了蒂斯的芳心，长辈们开始讨论婚嫁的可行性，消息迅速在全国上下传开。

他们一起观察海利、评估他——发色接近金黄，强壮、幽默，总是面带笑容，长得很好但比不上蒂斯。不知何时海利胸前多了枚刻着如尼文“DAGAZ”字样的银质吊坠。

“看来你已经决定了。” 既然德瓦林看到了，索恩当然也注意到了。

“是的。”蒂斯回答。

几个月后，恶龙来了。

菲力出生在去蓝山的路上，和他的父亲一样，浅色的头发蓝色的眼睛。和索林一样的蓝眼睛，德瓦林默默想道。当他们围着蒂斯和她的第一个孩子时，他仿佛又回到了许多年前。

“继承人。”索林靠向他，低声说，“我有继承人了。”

德瓦林的心脏在胸膛中狂跳。

-~.~-

可是战争来得太快了。丁瑞尔河谷，在矮人语中他们用“阿萨努比萨”称呼它。后来，只会说西方通用语或辛达林的种族索性用阿萨努比萨称呼那场战斗，至于美丽的山谷和镜湖则统统被世人遗忘了。

当视野被鲜血浸染，鼻子里灌满尸恶，耳畔只剩下半兽人的嚎叫；当阿索格扑向索林——德瓦林差点也忘了。阿索格的断臂落地时，莫大的宽慰和自豪令他精神大振。但就算他能以一挡三又怎么样，不管杀掉多少半兽人，死掉的人活不过来了。

他和巴林抵着额头流泪。索林走向他，要不是那个誓言，他会当场把心里的话统统吼出来——如果没有那段橡木救了索林，他宁愿同死。如果都林的血脉会在收复故土中断绝，那么凯萨督姆对他没有任何意义——

他们带回了海利的尸体，交给蒂斯和年幼的菲力、奇力。他们也带回了弗林、方丁和索尔的尸体，还有一丝索恩没有战死的希望。

-~.~-

蒂斯坚强地挺了过来。奇力常常大哭不止。菲力的哭泣没有声音，小小年纪已经被迫懂得化悲愤为力量。

德瓦林剃光了头顶的头发。他拿着装了银环的袋子独自走过一间又一间屋舍，把它交给一名矮人，换来满头记录着他的经历的刺青。

等他回到埃瑞德鲁音时，已经过了好几周。暮色笼罩大地，索林就坐在山脚下的草地前，满脸倦容与怒气。

“你去哪了？”

德瓦林深深地弯腰低头，索林被大礼吓了一跳，不过看到那些如尼文后，他立刻放松了下来。

“城里起了好几起冲突。我们需要你在这。”

德瓦林笑问，“就这样？”

“是的。”索林略一犹豫，回答道。

他随着他的国王走进山脉中的厅堂。

“跟我来。”索林吩咐，德瓦林二话没说跟上。除了跟随索林的脚步，他没有别的选择。但这并不是事实，他当然可以选择——早在索林年满六十的那天，他就不再是他的守卫了——可是他的心没有给他别的选择。

他们来到索林的房间，火炉已经生起。索林指示他坐下，他照做的同时顺便蹬掉了靴子。索林挑起眉毛，但没有说什么，转身打开一只乌木箱子翻找东西。

德瓦林盯着他的背影发愣，直到瞧见一根眼熟的锤柄。索林的手在锤柄上方顿了顿，随后从箱子里取出一瓶陈酒。不过此时此刻德瓦林对那把旧锤子更感兴趣。

“你还留着它？”

索林垂下眼帘，嘴角微微扬起。“你不会以为我扔了你的礼物吧。”

“你成年后不再需要它了。”

索林伸手把锤子也取了出来，火光照射在金属的表面又反射到他脸上。

“我不这么想。”他轻声说。德瓦林的心脏抽紧了，连忙哼哼两声试着平复加速的心跳，索林看过来，眼睛在他脑袋上流连。

“我喜欢。”他突兀地说，把锤子放到床前的脚踏旁，将酒瓶递给德瓦林。德瓦林灌下一大口，感到酒劲直冲脑门。他把瓶子递回去，索林只抿了一小口，皱着眉吞咽。

“那就好。”德瓦林说，“这是洗不掉的。”

索林慢慢地点头，用奇怪的眼神盯着他。“你累不累？”

“累。”他承认道，边说边起身，全身的肌肉都酸痛不已。

“要不要在这躺一会？”索林的表情依然难以解读，“没人会来这里打搅你。”

“好吧。”他不假思索地回道，索林明显地松了口气。

德瓦林解开腰带脱下外套，突然间感到无比疲惫，连动作都变得笨手笨脚。索林走过来帮忙。他睡了几个星期的小酒馆，满身臭味，但索林一点儿没有抱怨。

“刚到大门口就遇上你真是太巧了。”

索林抬眼。“巧极了。”

“你等了多久？”

“担心我的安全？”索林反问，声音里带着笑意。

“你一定很担心自己的安全，要不然——”德瓦林猛地一僵，感到另一个人的手指拂过他的胸膛，“——要不然不会等你的守卫等了这么久。”

索林没有回答，只是冲床的方向歪了歪头。

德瓦林想说他其实可以回自己的房间休息，但索林的床垫实在太舒服了，一靠上枕头他就觉得自个儿快睡着了，可是他的心跳完全没有减速的迹象。

“介意我留下吗？”索林低沉的嗓音在他的右侧响起，伴随着靴子被放到地上的声音。

“随你的便。”

索林轻手轻脚地钻进被盖，德瓦林下意识地揽住他，感到索林主动又挪近了些，不由收紧手臂。

他小心地保持侧卧的姿势不敢再妄动，索林抬起上身吻住他。起初他尽可能平稳地用鼻子换气，直到索林顶开他的嘴唇，才试着回应。他放开索林的腰，担心手臂箍得太紧，转而拨弄对方垂在额前的头发。过了一会，索林离开他的嘴唇，靠到他的肩膀上。

“国王不该做这种事，”索林说，“——对他的守卫。但我等得够久了。我放不下。”

“我发誓永远守护在你身旁。”这个的誓言在许多仪式和矮人的书籍里出现过，德瓦林说得自然而然、天经地义。他抚摸着索林的颈背，怀疑自己是不是又做梦了。

“我接受你的誓言。”索林回应道。誓约成立，意味着从现在起他们的后半生都将紧密地结合在一起。

-~.~-

德瓦林渴望索林的爱太久了，久到如今的一切常常让他怀疑不是真的。公开场合没什么变化，但夜幕降临后，他们会一起回到索林的房间，如果等不及了就先去德瓦林那儿。他也在索林的笑容里看到了同样的怀疑。可望而不可即的日子终于结束了。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin 索林，Dwalin 德瓦林，Balin 巴林，Dis 蒂斯，Heli 海利，Har 海尔，Thrain 索恩，Thror 索尔，Fundin 方丁，Durin 都林，Fili 菲力，Kili 奇力， Blue Mountains 蓝山，Ered Luin 埃瑞德鲁音，Dimrill Dale 丁瑞尔河谷，Azanulbizar 阿萨努比萨， Khazad-dûm 凯萨督姆
> 
> Baruk Khazâd：Axes of the Dwarves  
> DAGAZ：蒂斯的真名


End file.
